UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS
by Lustful Wrath
Summary: Sakura is stuck in a mission to retreave a valuable earing that Orchimaro is trying to use to return to the past.Sakura gets stuck with three cold hearted bastar and what would happen if they get interest in her, poor Sakura.SAKURAXSASUKE,SAKURAXNEJI,SAKU
1. Chapter 1

UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS

Anime>>Naruto>> UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION U GUYS SO DONT JUDGE TOO HARD. **

_WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOUR STUCK WITH THREE COLDHEATRED GUYS, POOR SAKURA!_

_SakuraxSasuke, SakuraxNeji,SakuraxGaara_

_Thought or Inner Sakura_

Regular

**Loud**_

* * *

_

Unsuccesful confession

Sasuke comes back to Kohona after he killed Itachi. That was when he sees Sakura and Naruto practicing. He goes after them.

**Sasuke**- Hey Dope

Naruto and Sakura turn around. They were both shocked to see Sasuke standing before them. They were12 when they last been around each other. Now they were all 19 years old.

**Both yelled with happiness**- **Sasuke!**

**Sasuke** - It's great to be back and see u guys

Sakura was looking straight at Sasuke. _I wonder if I should tell him what I feel again._

**Naruto**- Let's all go for a walk

That was when Kakashi poofs out of no where.

**Kakashi**- Naruto, Jirayan wants to talk to u about what u two did two weeks ago.

Naruto blushed and put his hands over his back.

**Sakura**- Naruto, what did u do?

**Naruto**- Well it's like this, that pervert hermit, umm, I don't know if I should tell u.

**Naruto**- Well look at the time Sakura I have to go

**Sakura yelled**-Naruto don't u dare leave

Like that Naruto poof like kakashi.

**Sakura** **yelled**- **NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Flames coming out of her eyes.

**Sasuke-**So Sakura that leaves you and me

**inner sakura**- _Sakura tell him what u feel_

**Sakura**- Umm, Sasuke-kun, I...

she was cut off by Sasuke

**Sasuke**- Man, at least I have oneless fan girl to worried about

**Sasuke**- That whole thing u had for me was in the pass right Sakura

**Sakura**- I umm, yeah Sasuke-kun

**inner sakura**-_STUPID SAKURA!_

As they both walked together a breeze started to blow.

**Sasuke **- _Why is it when I'm near her or thinking of her that breeze always blow_

**Sakura**- Sasuke-kun is something wrong?

**Sasuke****,in his coldattitude,as usual**- No everything is ok

**Sakura**- Well Sasuke, I think I need to go because Tsunade needs to talk to me

He nodded

**Sakura**- Bye Sasuke – kun ...

With that she walked away.

**Sasuke**_- Man, she's gettingmore beautifuleverytime I see her. WHAT! thatbreeze again. ERRRR!_

* * *

Tell me What you think. But go easy on me since its my first time making a Fanfic. Had A hard time uploading it.


	2. UNEXPECTED TEAM

UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS

Anime Naruto UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION U GUYS SO DONT JUDGE TO HARD. **

_WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOUR STUCK WITH THREE COLDHEATRED GUYS, POOR SAKURA!_

_SakuraxSasuke, SakuraxNeji,SakuraxGaara_

_Thought or Inner Sakura_

Regular

**Loud**

UNEXEPTED TEAM MISSION

As Sakura walks in the Hokage office she see Gaara and Neji standing their next to her.

**Tsunade**- Ohh, Sakura nice time for u to join us

**Tsunade**-Senses you're the only medical nin available and not to say the best of all of them.

**Tsunade**-Your going in a mission with Gaara the Kazage of the sand here and Neji an ANBU here.

**Tsunade**-And also one more person

Someone walked in the open door

**Sakura**- Sa-su-ke

**Tsunade** announce-Sasuke is are new ANBU we have and he will also will be joining u in this mission

**Tsunade**- All four of u are in a mission to find and retreated a silver earring

**Gaara**- What's so important about that?

**Tsunade**- That earring could able a person to go in the past or future

**Neji**- So who has it

**Tsunade**-Well Orichamiru is up and down trying to get his hands on it

**Sasuke**-_ What, Orichamiru I thought I killed him in the last battle we had. I guess I was wrong._

**Sasuke**- Well who has it

**Tsunade**- No one does, it deep in the forest somewhere

**Tsunade**- The forest of the mist

**Sakura**- So u want us to find it before Orchamaro finds it

**Tsunade**- You're correct Sakura

**Tsunade**- Well u guys are leaving today go pack ok

They all nodded and left.

Sakura went to pack her bag, also Sasuke and Neji did the same.

Sasuke went to the gates of Kohona. He saw Gaara sitting there.

**Sakura**- Hey Gaara or should I say Kazakage

**Sasuke**- Why are u doing this mission?

**Gaara**- Because I need to find some distraction from that hell whole of an office of mines.

**Sasuke**- Hey Neji, as he come over to them

**Neji**- What are u guys talking about

**Sasuke**- Ohh why Gaara wanted to do this mission

**Neji**- Ohhh I see

Sakura was walking to the gates were she's meeting the guys. Out of the Conner of her eyes she notice a man that is following her. She continue walking by. Then she trew a Kunaii at the man.

**Sakura**- Why are u following me?

No, u got it all wrong Sakura-san

She recognize the voice

**Sakura**- Lee-san

**Lee-** Sakura-san you're more beautiful than a blossom

**Sakura**- Ohh thanks Lee-san, I need to leave now

**Lee**- Ohh ok Sakura- san

As the guys look at Sakura coming .

**Gaara**- Finally

When she was walking towards them Lee run over to her.

**Lee**- Sakura- san I forgot to give u this hearth shape neckglace

**Lee-** With this u'll have the greatest luck in love

**Sakura**- ThankuLee-san

**Lee**- Ohhh and Sakura

the three guys screamed at him- LEE SHUT THE FUCK UP

Gaara, Sasuke, Neji gave Lee a death glare. (witched it meant get the fuck off my sight or else).

At thatsight Lee left.

* * *

Well this a little of an explanning chapter. well the one that is next isgoing to have romance and more a humor to it. Unexpected things will happen, with Sakura and the guys.


	3. Cold Hearted Basters

Cold hearted bastards

Chapter three is up lets see what u guys think.

you just got stuck with three cold harded people .What would Sakura do now?

SakuraxSasuke,SakuraxNeji,SakuraxGaara

* * *

Sakura- Shall we go

As they all turn towards her.

They three guys- why not

All three guys turn at each other mad by saying the same thing again.

Sakura- Not this again

_**Sakura whisper - Great I got stuck with the three cold hearted Bastards**_

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara- What was that

**_Inner Sakura- shit, they heard us, Sakara try to play off ok_**

Sakura- Ohh nothing I said where are we going to camp

Gaara- in a little while

As they were in the dark forest. Gaara stopped and looked around.

Gaara- Let's stop here

Neji-Who made you the leader?

Sasuke-Who fuck made u?

Gaara yelling-First I'm the Kazakage, then I fucken say so!

Sasuke- An like I give a shit what u say or not

Neji- Like u should talk tractor

Sasuke- What!

Sakura- Enough you guys come down

Death glares everywhere.

Sakura yelled - OMG U GUY' S STOP DOING THESE CREEPY GLARES OF YOUR'S

As they all turn towards her

Gaara- u broke a nail

Neji- Yeah girly what happen

Sasuke- Are u going to cry

As they were mocking here.

Sakura- What are you guys talking about. As she looks at them confused.

Sakura- Ohh I get it now

Sakura- Just because a girls says OMG doesn't mean she broke a nail u guys

They all smirked at her.

_**Inner Sakura- Man we thought there about to kill each other, then they triple team us Sakura, who gets them**_

Sakura- Well anyways I'm going to……. Was cut off

Neji- cry

Sasuke- Fart

Gaara- snore

Sakura- No not that, that what u guys do , I'm going to cry ,NO I mean snore , No Fart, No I mean Fuck, Noo I mean sleep Yeah sleep

They all looked at her with widen eyes.

Neji- U just said you're going to fuck

Sakura- No I didn't

Sasuke- Yeah u did

Sakura- No  
Gaara- u so did

Sakura- It's because you guys are so confusing

Sakura- Well ill go sleep in the conner like a …….

Gaara-Whore

Neji- Slut

Sasuke- prostituted

Sakura yelled at them- NO YOU ASSES, LIKE A BABY GOD GOOD NIGHT

As she put her sleeping bag down. Their she fell asleep; soon everyone else fell asleep later except Gaara that was metalting

Meanwhile

Back to Lee

As he was sitting in grass after his usual practice. He notices a some thing in his pocket.

Lee- ohh no Sakura I forgot to give u your key

So Lee's gets up and runs towards the forest.

There he sees a camp site. It was too dark to see anyone. He then pokes someone. He them touches a person with long hair.

_**Lee- Long hair this must be Sakura**_

_**Lee- YOUR BEUTAFUL LONG HAIR SAKURA**_

As he starts stroking the hair. Suddenly Lee feels a grave in the ass.

Lee- Wow Sakura I never thought u were so aggressive.

* * *

What Lee is here what u guys think will happen with Lee?

DO YOU GUYS LIKE ?


	4. Lee What?

Lee surprises

Leewhat? you're here? what are you doing?

SAKURAXSASUKE,SakuraxNeji, Sakurax Gaara

* * *

Suddenly Sakura got up as she opens her eyes.

Sakura- man I'm so thirsty, I should go get water from the guy, they shouldn't minded. As she laugh a little. As she got up she took her flashlight with her. She started to walk over were the guys were sleeping at.

Suddenly Sakura could see some one standing.

Lee- Sakura my love, as he continued stroking the hair

Sakura- Lee-san

Lee turns

Lee- Sakura-san

Lee confused more than ever

Lee- If that's u so who's this?

Neji opens his eyes and saw Lee standing on top of him and touching his hair.

Neji- WHAT THE

Gaara opens his eyes and looks over there direction

Neji lets go of Lee's ass and pushes him off and activates his eyes.

Neji yelled- Lee what the fuck are u doing on top of me and molesting me too.

Lee got scared and step backwards.

Sasuke heard the yelling. As he got up and walk over where they all stand.

Gaara- I could expect something like that with this idiot but I didn't think u go that way Hyugga.

As Gaara and Sasuke laughed

Neji- Shut up, U metro sexual

Gaara got pissed off.

Gaara- WHAT U CALL ME Fag

That was when Sakura steps in.

Sakura- stop u guys now

They all look at her and turn away.

Sakura- then turns to Lee that was freaked out.

Sakura- Lee how come you're here?

Lee – well Sakura I forgot to give u the key of the necklace.

As he hands it to her. Sakura graves it and takes out her necklace from her pocket.

Sakura- Well Lee will would u put it on me

Lee- Ill love to my Cherry Blossom

As he puts it on her neck, he starts to smile.

**_Sasuke – what is he smiling about?_**

As Lee finished, Sakura hugs Lee

Sakura- thank you Lee

As Gaara, Sasuke, Neji were all jealousies to see Sakura hugging Lee.

Neji in a jealous voice- Harano I think we should all go to sleep

Gaara in also in a jealous voice- Harano tell that Green block to leave

Sasuke also jealous like the others- Sakura come sleep next to us in cases if and enemy comes.

Sakura- Wait hold on, Lee is not leaving anywhere, he's staying here it's to dark for him to leave.

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji all scream- What!

Sakura- Lee please stays here for the night

Lee- Anything for you u my love

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara all twitched at these words.

All three- Fine

Gaara, Sasuke, Neji walked away were their sleeping bags where at.

Neji- Ohh Lee if you ever touching me or my hair again ill cut off you hands off you hear

Lee look freaked out.

They were all sleeping next to each other fist Gaara on the edge then Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Lee.

**_Gaara- man why I'm I always so soft to that Harano girl. The demon inside of me wants her, Ahhh, what's wrong with me. I can't be liking her._**

_**Shukira- She's hot u know for a human**_

Gaara- What are u talking about?

_**Shukiran- u know u like her**_

Gaara- no I don't like her

**_Shukiran- who u think your ling to, you know u love her the way she smells,_**

Gaara- Yes, I mean no

**_Sasuke- why do I get so jealous of Lee when Lee gets neared Sakura. I feel like I …., Ahhh, that wind again._**

**_Neji- Harano you're so bossy and yet sweet in the same time I like that in you. Ohh what I'm thinking, my mind is playing games with me._**

**_Sakura- I think I should just give up on Sasuke right now._**

_**Inner Sakura- NO U WON'T BICTH**_

_**Inner Sakura- you know u still love him, you're such a stupid Bitch**_

_**Sakura- what**_

_**Inner Sakura- I just told u the true**_

_**Sakura- fine what ever like I care**_

As she turns around and looks at Sasuke that was looking at the sky. She looks up and then she notice three glares coming from Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke. They looked at her. That made her blushed and she turns around.

**_Gaara- she blushed at me, why?_**

_**Neji- she blushed at the sight of me**_

_**Sasuke- She blushed when I looked at her**_

_**Lee- Sakura I know ill get u to go out with me.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Gai sensei why I'm I so weak **_

_**Gai- one is only weak if they think of themselves**_

_**Lee- Gai sensei what do you really think of me**_

_**Gai- you're the strongest person I ever seen, u work hard for what u want**_

**_Gai- I know one day you'll meet a wonderful and beautiful woman that will see that from you. Come on the will see the handsome beast you are and fall madly in love with u._**

**_AS he did the Gai pose?_**

_**As Lee crying also Gai**_

_**Gai sensei**_

_**Lee**_

_**Gai sensei **_

_**Lee**_

_**Gai sensei**_

_**Lee**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**_Lee- I know Sakura will love me, how can she I'm the sexy green beast_**

Lee- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lee yelled- HOT SEXY GREEN BEAST!

Neji- Hey Hot Sexy Green Beast SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Lee- HUH

Sasuke- Go to sleep

Gaara- your so load

Lee- sorry u guys got carry away in my thoughts

Lee- Sorry Sakura

Lee- Sakura, Sakura

Neji- hisss, she sleeping Lee you ass

Sasuke- Stop trying to wake her up

Gaara- go to sleep Lee leave her alone

Lee- but she look's so cute and peaceful like and angle u guys. As they were standing in front of Sakura and smile at the sight of her sleeping.

Then ass they all return to their places to sleep.

* * *

What you think will happen with Lee here ? Tell me what you guys think should happen?

Next Chapter soon!

* * *


	5. Perverts!

Perverts!

So much drama for one day?

Sakurax Neji, SakuraxSasuke, SakuraxGaara

All right I'll make it a fanfiction that everyone told me to make it.( lol)

* * *

Morning came and everyone was awake except for Sakura who was still sleeping. Then Sakura finally woke up and saw everyone was ready to leave.

Sakura- Ohh sorry u guys overslept.

Gaara in a serious voice- Fine get ready Harano

Sakura- Ok then

She was ready then they all left walking to their path to find the forest.

While Sakura was looking to the sky. The guys passed her.

Then she saw that the four guys were right in front her.

Sakura scream- Hey u guys wait up!

She ran towards them.

Sakura- so how far is this Forest of the Mist

Gaara- I'll take us three days to get there

Gaara- So we will be stopping to sleep some where?

They walked for almost 10 hours straight without stopping to rest.

Sakura- I'm tired you guys, lets stop

She could tell that all four guys were all tired from this trip, but they were too stubborn enough not to a mitt that they were.

As they all stop to take a breath. Except for Lee that's taking everything as training.

Lee- Sakura-san I'll go catch u some fish

Sakura- thanks Lee-san

With that Lee Left to go get food for Sakura.

Neji- Sasuke and I are going to get wood.

As they left, Sakura turn to Gaara

Sakura in a happy cheerful voice- So that's leaves you and me Gaara

Sitting next to him as she asked

Gaara- Hn

Sakura- umm…. Gaara how do u put so much eyeliner?

Gaara- It's not eyeliner it's from the lack of sleep

Sakura- Ohh sorry

Gaara still serious- that's ok

Gaara was sitting there meditating

Sakura- how come u haven't like... dated anyone

Gaara- What, your calling me gay now

Sakura panicking- No No, u got it all wrong

Gaara yelled-Because I'm not, why are u being such a bitch!

Sakura yelled back- What!

Sakura- I can't believe u, I was just asking

Gaara – Well don't ask

Sakura- Fine then I won't

She got up and started to walk away. As Gaara looks at her.

Gaara- where u going

Sakura- to walk u ass

Gaara- Do, as you wish

He sat there without even moving at all

Sakura- what an arrogant baster

**_Inner Sakura- Ahh, I'm so pissed we were just trying to make a condensation _**

**_As she continues walking, she found a hot spring. As she went in._**

_**Shuriken- smooth move Romeo **_

_**Gaara- what are u talking about**_

_**Shuriken- U know what, don't act dumb **_

_**Gaara- what are you saying**_

_**Shuriken- U know she was just trying to make conversation with u**_

_**Shuriken- she just wanted to break the ice you know **_

_**Gaara- But she called me gay**_

_**Shuriken- NO she didn't **_

_**Shuriken- she just wanted to know if you like anyone like her IDIOT**_

_**Shuriken- and you call a Bitch **_

_**Gaara- ok I was mean to her**_

_**Gaara- I should go find her**_

As he got up and went to go find Sakura.

Sakura-This so relaxing, I love this hot spring

That was when Gaara was walking and found her in the hot spring.

He smirk at the site of her.

_**Gaara- Damn she's fined, Hell fine I should say **_

That was when Sasuke and Neji came.

They both said – what u smiling about

Gaara hiding in the bush- Shhhh looks for your selves

As they lean towards the bush the saw Sakura in a bikini and bra.

They were all looking up and down Sakura curves and boobs.

**_Sasuke- Wow, she's gougers_**

_**Neji- Damn she's hot **_

All three had a perverted smile on their faces.

As Lee was walking back he found the guys in the bottom of the hill and they were all looking in a bush.

Lee- hey u guys what u looking at

All three guys turned to Lee.

Neji- Shhh, not so load Lee

As Lee was running towards them with the fishes he caught. He stumbles in a rock and starts to roll down the hill.

When the guys notice this they started to scream.

All of them- LEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

It was to late for that when Lee hit them as they fell in the hot spring that has Sakura in it.

* * *

What u thing would happen to the guys. What u think Sakura will do to them ?yet's find out in the next chapter.

UPDATING SOON!

( Next Chapter you will see more of Sakura and Neji)


	6. Perverts Part 2

Perverts Part 2

What kind off people are these? what could happen to them?

NejixSakura,SasukexSakura,GaaraxSakura

* * *

As all the guys landed in the hot spring.

Sakura screams- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PERVERTS!

Suddenly she notices Lee's face on boobs.

She suddenly hits Lee and the guys and sent them flying with her strength to the other conner of the hot spring.

Sakura- what the hell you guy's, jumping in here with me half naked

As they all hold their checks that had a first on it.

Sakura was mad and embarrassed about this situation.

She blushed and told Neji to hand her towel.

Sakura- Neji gives me my towel

He gave it to her without moving his eyes off her body just like everyone else.

She put it on and walked away like that.

Sakura screamed as she walked away form them- stop starring you guys

As Sakura was putting on her skirt and tank top on.

Meanwhile back to the guys.

Lee- WOW SHE SO DAMN SEXY AND HOT MY SAKURA-SAN

As they all turned with a mad expression on their faces

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara yelled- Ur Sakura

Then looked at each other

Neji-She's not you're Lee

Gaara- your's ether

Sasuke- your ether

As Sakura was hearing the screams of the guys while dressing

Sakura- their fighting again

Neji scream- NOT MINES WHAT!

Gaara- she's not

Sasuke- you think she likes you, don't make me laugh

Lee happy yelled- hey but I touched her boobs

They turned and punched Lee down

Gaara- Ur so sick

Sasuke- disgusting

Neji- Molester

Lee scream- Neji I wasn't molesting you well not you

_**Lee- ohh shit I said too much**_

Neji-What Lee

As all three were all ready to kill now, as Sakura came in their in time before Lee gets kill.

Sakura- What the hell are you guys screaming for

As Sasuke, Neji, Gaara turned and smile at the sight of her.

Sakura- what are you guy's smiling about

Sakura- stop that

She then turned to see Lee punched down in the floor

Sakura- Lee-san are you ok

Lee looked at Sakura- Sakura-san I'm ok my wounds don't hurt

As Lee got up

Lee- I deserved this for seeing and touching your beauty

Sakura- Awww Lee-san thank you

As she goes over to him and hugs him

Neji, Gaara, Sasuke outraged with this

As they returned to the camp site and sat near the fire and ate their food. They all had their eyes on Sakura.

_**Sakura-Why are they still starring at me, and they think I haven't notice**_

Sakura- will you guys stop acting weird already

They all looked at her

Lee Sakura your to pretty

Sakura- ok

Sakura- u three

As they all grinned at her

Sakura- well I'm going to sleep

She got up and went to her sleeping bag.

As everyone took their spots and feel asleep right after.

As Sakura got up in the middle of the night. She went for a walk. As she got to the river and sat there.

Little did she know she was being watched by someone?

* * *

So who do you guy's think is this person watching Sakura?

This chapter I didn't really put so much off Neji and Sakura in it. Well the next chapter all you nejixsakura fans will like.


	7. Surprising Actions

Surprising Action

Anime Naruto UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS

_WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU'RE STUCK WITH THREE COLDHEATRED GUYS, POOR SAKURA!_

_SakuraxNeji, SakuraxSasukeaxGaara_

_Thought or Inner Sakura_

Regular

**Loud

* * *

**

Gaara notice that Sakura getting up. He then followed her to a river. He leans on the tree. He saw Sakura washing her face in the river.

Sakura then notice a presence of someone.

Sakura yelled- SHOW YOURSELVE

As Gaara walk out the tree.

Gaara- Hey Harano

Sakura – ohh it's just you Gaara

Gaara- I just wanted to tell you sorry about earlier

Sakura- what you saying sorry

Gaara as he smirked at her- yeah me saying sorry

Gaara- what you doing here so late

As he walked closer to her.

Sakura- I should be asking you the same

Sakura got up as they were face to face.

Gaara looked at her.

**_Shuriken – she's fine face to face, what would happen if you kiss her?_**

_**Gaara- I don't know, I should see**_

As he pulled her towards him.

Sakura-What are you doing

Suddenly as his lips crushed into hers

She suddenly pulled him away from her.

He tried to pulled her toward his embraced

She suddenly used her new technique on Gaara. She hit him with some chakara force that numbs his body. As she used this time to run towards the camp site towards her sleeping bag.

Sakura-what's wrong with him

**_Gaara- Ahh what the he_**

He got up slowly because the numbness was wearing off and went to his sleeping bag.

He saw Sakura in hers. He ended up smiling.

_**Gaara- you'll be mines **_

As he walks to the sleeping bag.

As morning came. Sakura saw everyone still sleeping.

Sakura- well if everyone still sleeping I should go and catch food for them.

Suddenly Sakura found herself looking at a rabbit.

Sakura- should I kill it, but it's so cute

Then she hears a kunai that crashes to the rabbit and killed it. She turns around to see Neji standing their with a smile on his face.

Sakura- why did you killed it

Neji still with his big smile- because I saw that you couldn't

Neji- that's why women are weak

Sakura- what! u jerk

As she ran towards him to punch him. She graves a hold onto his shirt and he graves her waist. As they were face to face.

Sakura- now say it to my face

As Neji just crashes his lips onto hers with passion and hungered.

As she tried to push him away.

_**Sakura- not this again**_

Sakura yelled between his kisses- let go

Neji- NO

As he continued kissing her with greeter force this time.

When Neji went apart from her to take a breathed, Sakura used this time to do the same technique as she did to Gaara. His body was numb for few minutes. She used this time to leave.

Neji whisper – you got way this time

_**Sakura- ok Sakura controlled yourself **_

**_Inner Sakura- DON'T FREAK OUT WHEN YOU SEE BOTH OFF THEM_**

**_Sakura- the only one we can trust is Lee and maybe Sasuke _**

_**Inner Sakura- are you sure from that**_

_**Sakura- well I think I could**_

**_Inner Sakura- even though Neji is not a bad kisser or Gaara_**

**_Sakura- stops that _**

As she got to camp she saw Gaara sitting their watching her every move.

_**Sakura- ahh what should I do **_

_**Inner Sakura- just act like nothing happen**_

_**Sakura- it's easier for you to say**_

_**Inner Sakura- well have you forgotten I'm you u idiot**_

_**Sakura- ok then**_

She walks over were everyone else was at just when she saw Neji their with the others.

Sakura whisper to her self – ok I really need to calm down now

Neji keep a big evil smile the same one that Gaara had

She felt a shiver down her spinned.

Sakura- ok everyone let's continued are journey

As they all nodded

They all got up and stated to walk.

* * *

what would you think will happen next in this jorney of theirs?

**Does one of you guys know how to spell Gaara's Demon name decause I'm not sure I spelled it right. **

**Well thank you for the review you guys. Ohh yeah who else do you guys want me to add. just tell me .**


	8. Recovering from an impact to meet anothe

Recovering from an impact to meet another.

Anime Naruto UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS

_WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU'RE STUCK WITH THREE COLDHEATRED GUYS, POOR SAKURA!_

_SakuraxNeji, SakuraxSasukeaxGaara_

_Thought or Inner Sakura_

Regular

**Loud**

* * *

As they all approached a town Sakura looked around.

Sakura- wow this town is big

Sakura- we better split into groups

Sakura- well I'll go with Lee- san and Sasuke

As Neji and Gaara look at each other and then to Sakura.

_**Gaara- why did she do that**_

**_Neji- Ahhh, your sopused to be my partner not Sasuke_**

As they were about to saying something Sakura grave Lee and Sasuke and started to leave.

Sakura as she was leaving yelled – Guys go gather information ok about where this forest is at.

_**Neji- you did this on purposed **_

_**Neji- watched you'll be all mines**_

_**Gaara smiling - Wait until later Sakura**_

Neji turned to Gaara

Neji pissed off- what are you smiling about?

Gaara – you're fucked up face

Neji got mad and walked away on his own to gather information.

Meanwhile

Sakura was looking around and asking for information were this forest was at. The man told her it was like two more days from where they were at. It was into the south toward the Village of the mist.

As they were walking Sasuke stop and looked around he felt this familiar chakra.

**_Sasuke- this chakra it can't be his._**

**_Sasuke- I killed him already its imposable_**

Sasuke was nock off his thoughts by Sakura.

Sakura concerned- Sasuke are you ok

Sasuke turn and looked at her- yes I am

Sakura notice that Sasuke didn't want to say anything in front of Lee

Sakura- Lee-san why don't you go and see if Neji and Gaara haven't killed each other yet

Lee- anything for you Sakura- san

Sakura- thank you Lee-san

As he left and Sakura turn to Sasuke.

As they were both walking Sakura stopped.

Sakura looked at Sasuke – is something wrong Sasuke

Sasuke- no why

Sakura- because you been acting weird lately

Sasuke- like what

Sakura- I don't know. like

She was cut off by Sasuke moving closer to her.

He pushes Sakura to the wall next to her.

Sasuke as he putting his face next to hers with a smile- like this

He then licks her lips with his tongued

Sakura confused- what are u

Was cut off by Sasuke finger on her lips

Sasuke- isssh

As he crashes his lips toward hers.

Meanwhile someone was seeing this.

* * *

**Who was watching sakura and sasuke ? Who is this person that sasuke feels a familiar chakra?**

**_I woud like to thank all off you guys who corrected me on gaaras demon name. sorry i took so long for updating my comp went all gay and stuff._**


	9. PART 2

Recovering from an impact to meet another Part II

Anime Naruto UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS

_WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU'RE STUCK WITH THREE COLDHEATRED GUYS, POOR SAKURA!_

_SakuraxNeji, SakuraxSasukeaxGaara_

_Thought or Inner Sakura_

Regular

**Loud**

* * *

Meanwhile Neji was walking looking around to ask for information. 

As he look around and saw at something pink. He walks closer and saw that it was in deed Sakura but with someone else and that someone was Sasuke.

Neji saw when Sasuke leaned closer and kissed her.

At this sight Neji hit the wall next to him.

His jealousy was surpassed pissed.

Neji pissed off and yelled – Harano

As Sasuke and Sakura broke the kiss.

Sakura turn to a pissed off Neji- I….. I was

Neji cut off by- don't mind explaining I saw everything I need to see

Neji- Let just go meet the others

Sakura a little embarrassed - ok then

Sasuke reached out and graved her by and arm. He pulled her towards him.

Sasuke whisper something to her ear- will finish this later

As for Neji seeing all this he was about to kick the living hell of Sasuke

As for Sasuke was just smiling at him.

As Lee approached them with Gaara next to him.

Gaara- were staying here for day

Sakura- what Inn are we staying at

As they all look at her

They all said – you pick it

As Sakura looked around and found an Inn- lets stay in this the one that has a pink banner.

They all nodded and agree with this

As they all got each different room.

Sakura- I'm going to um pack ok

As she leaves in her room. Every one does the same except for Sasuke who leaves for a walk. Neji notice this and follow him.

Neji- Uchiha

Sasuke turns around and looks at him- what Hyuuga

Neji- don't ever get kiss her or get close to her or I'll

Was cut off by Sasuke- or what Hyuuga, you're going to kill me

Sasuke- don't, make me laugh

Neji- this your warning you hear me

Sasuke smiling-whatever you say Hyuuga

As he was mocking him

Sasuke walk away form him

Meanwhile Sakura was looking around and look out her window

She looks and at the moon.

_**Sakura- omg Sasuke kissed me **_

**_Inner Sakura- even though you still liked the other kissed didn't you_**

_**Sakura- what are you talking about**_

_**Inner Sakura- you know what I'm taking about**_

_**Sakura – stop confusing me**_

As she came to think she's crazy.

Sakura looked over a tree. She senses someone there.

A person staring form the tree and looking at her.

* * *

**Who is watching Sakura now? **


	10. YOU'RE WHAT!

YOU'RE WHAT!

Anime Naruto UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS

_WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU'RE STUCK WITH THREE COLDHEATRED GUYS, POOR SAKURA!_

_SakuraxNeji, SakuraxSasukeaxGaara_

_Thought or Inner Sakura_

Regular

**Loud

* * *

**

Sakura turns around and tries to see who it is.

Sakura calls out – is somebody their

As at that right moment someone knots at her door.

Sasuke- SAKURA

Sakura turns to the door – hold on

As she turns around and looks back out side her window.

No one was their anymore.

_**Sasuke standing out side- what's taking her, so long to open this damn door.**_

Sakura open the door and saw Sasuke leaning on the wall across from her door.

Sasuke- Sakura are you ok

Sakura- I'm fine, so what bring you here.

Sasuke- we have some clubs about Orichamiru were bouts.

Sasuke- he is a day away form the forest of the mist

Sakura- what

Sasuke – so where leaving tomorrow in the morning

Sakura- ok then

As Sakura turn around to walk in her room. That was when Sasuke turn her around.

Sasuke pinned her to her the wall next to her door.

Sasuke whispering in her eared- I forgot something

Sakura surprised – what

Sasuke – this

As he captured her lips with his and graves her waist to bring her closer towards him.

Sasuke hears some one coming so he pulls away.

Sakura stunned and couldn't move.

Sasuke whisper to her- maybe later we will finished this

As Sasuke walks over to his room three door down form hers

Lee coming to a stunned Sakura- Sakura-san

**_Inner Sakura- WHAT IS GOING ON WITH EVERY GUY_**

Sakura turns around when she hears her name being called.

Sakura- ohh it's just you Lee-san

Lee- I came to say good night to you Sakura-san

Sakura- thank you Lee-san

Sakura – so where's your room Lee-san

Lee- it's across the hall from yours

Sakura- ohh

Sakura – so do you know whose infornt of my room?

Lee- sorry Sakura-san I don't know

As they both see Neji walking towards them.

_**Sakura- please don't be him **_

Lee- OHH Neji what brings you here?

Neji with a serious face looked at Lee- I going to my room

Sakura – where at

Neji turn towards hers with a smirk - right in front of yours

_**Sakura – this can't be happening**_

Sakura with widen eyes - can you repeat what you just said

Neji still with that smirk on his face – let say this slowly for you

Neji – R.IG.T.H I.N. F.R.O.NT. O.F. Y.O.U.R.S

_**Neji – I just love that look on her face that she has right now **_

Sakura turn around when she heard someone else joining them .

Sakura- so Gaara what bring you here

_**Sakura- please not him too**_

Gaara looked at her- I'm going to my room

Sakura – where next to yours

_**Sakura- ahhh just what I need it**_

Sakura- turns around to face them – I think I'm going to bed

As she walks away from them.

* * *

what would happen to Sakura. would she be in for a big surprise.

Sorry for taking so long. I haved a lot of homework.

I'll up date soon.


	11. Escape

ESCAPE

Anime Naruto UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS

_WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU'RE STUCK WITH THREE COLDHEATRED GUYS, POOR SAKURA!_

_SakuraxNeji, SakuraxSasukeaxGaara_

_Thought or Inner Sakura_

Regular

**Loud

* * *

**

Sakura sat on her bed thinking off who was this person that was spying at her earlier.

_**Sakura- why does things like this happen to me.**_

**_Inner Sakura- because your so dramatic _**

_**Sakura- what!**_

_**Sakura- no I'm not that's you not me**_

_**Inner Sakura- sure blame this situation on me**_

**_Sakura- ok whatever's I'm going for a walk out side_**

Sakura open her door and closed it softy so no one could hear especially those guys she thought.

Sakura she turns and her face hits the wall right next to her

Sakura yelled in pain – OWWWW,

Sakura yelled - stupid shit

**_Sakura with widen eyes – ohh crap I wonder if I woke them up _**

**_Inner Sakura- you're so clumsy you know _**

**_Sakura – I know that already_**

Sakura walks down the hall.

Neji laughing in a whisper leaning next to his door – you think I didn't hear that Sakura

Neji opens the door and starts to follow her.

Sakura feel someone that's following her when she's out side.

Sakura turns around and looks at Neji standing their.

Sakura screams at him – what the hell do you want now

Neji smirks- I was just following you

Sakura surprised of his honesty- wow first time I ever hear someone being so honest

Neji still smirking - you wanted me to lie if you already knew I was following you

Sakura- you have a point their

Sakura- so what do you want from me

Neji yelled all pissed off, while moving closer to Sakura - why the hell you let that Uchiha kiss you?

Sakura widen eyes- What I didn't let him he did it himself

Sakura- why should I explain myself to you

Neji got close to her and grave her and put his in front of hers- because of this

That was when Neji captures Sakura's lips.

Neji starts to explored her mouth with his tongue

Sakura trying to not show him that she likes his kisses.

Neji pulls back and looks at Sakura with hunger.

_**Sakura- ohh no those eyes again **_

Neji loosen his grip on her- I wouldn't let the Uchiha kiss you again

Sakura being so arrogant pushes Neji arms off of hers- you know what he already did

Neji looked at her surprised- He what

Sakura could see Neji jealous from his eyes.

Sakura- and I also think he's a better kisser than you

Neji got more pissed off – we would have to see about that now don't we

**_Sakura- opps I should off keep my mouth shut_**

**_Inner Sakura- you're so stupid and yeah by the way he's walking your way_**

Sakura looks up and see that Neji walking her way

Sakura turns around and runs

Neji starts to follow her

**_Neji- you're not running away from me Sakura_**

Sakura runs in the hall to get to her room

Neji yells behind her – Harano you're not getting away from me

Sakura ran even faster.

She's see's a door open and walks in there and close the door.

Sakura- finally in my room

Neji knocking at the door – Harano open this door know

Neji- fine I'll leave for now

As he slams the door from his room

As Sakura turns over's and looks at the room

_**Sakura- wait a minute this isn't my room**_

**_Sakura-So this one mite be AGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_**

Sakura stuttering- It….. Can't ……. Be…..his…. room

Sakura see someone coming out the shadow.

Mysterious person- So Harano you decided to come over and visit me

Sakura froze- Gaara

Sakura laughing - I mistaken my room from yours

Gaara with a smirk- I see

Gaara- U weren't running away from some one weren't you?

Sakura nervous- ohh that noooo why you say that

Gaara with a big smirk on his face- No just that look you have on you face

Gaara was walking closer to Sakura. Sakura step back until her back reach the wall.

Gaara leaned over to her and whisper- you're not scared of me are you

Sakura stuttering- Noo…..why …. You…say….that

Gaara look at her – why you stuttering

* * *

_What would Gaara do to her. Sakura is she safe from any these horny guys that surounded her._

Ill update soon . ohh yeah if you guys want me to add any other character from naruto serious please tell me ok. thanks


	12. Escape Part 2

Escape part 2

Anime Naruto UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS

_WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU'RE STUCK WITH THREE COLDHEATRED GUYS, POOR SAKURA!_

_SakuraxNeji, SakuraxSasuke SakuraxGaara_

_Thought or Inner Sakura_

Regular

**Loud

* * *

**

Sakura- ohh look at the time I should be going now

Gaara put his arms on the wall- going were

Sakura got nervous- to my room

Gaara looked at her – why would you do that, if u took the time to come over here

Gaara with a smirked on his face- you should stay a little longer you know

Sakura- I would love too, but I need to get some rest

Gaara leans his face forward so his face was in front of Sakura- you know you could rest here

Gaara smirking even more in what he just told Sakura

Sakura panicking and nervous- I think I'll like to rest on my own bed

Gaara still smirking – are you sure

Gaara- U could be a nice company to me

Sakura looked at him – I think I'm going to past

Gaara face turned serious- past this

As Gaara captures her lips with his

Sakura tried to push him off but couldn't

He grad her and pulls her closer to him.

**_Inner Sakura- ahhh, this is happening so fast_**

**_Inner Sakura- Sakura pushes him off _**

_**Sakura- that's what I'm doing you idiot**_

Sakura looked at Gaara – Ok I'll Corporate

Sakura- looking at him- could you at least get off of me

Sakura put her arms around his neck- I'll Corporate like this

Sakura kicks Gaara in the groin

Sakura runs out the room

Gaara holding himself and kneeling- she trick me again

Sakura opens the door and closes the door and runs into some ones chest

Sakura hold an arm on her forehead- Owww, sorry

Sakura looks up at the person she crashed too

Sakura in slow motion –SOOORRRY MISTERRRRRRRRRR

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke in front of her

Sakura surprised- Sasuke

Sasuke looking down at her – Sakura, what are doing in front of Gaara's door?

Sakura- what, ohh opp's this isn't my room

Sakura even more nervous- I'll just go to my room now goodnight Sasuke

Sakura walks towards her door. Sasuke walks over where Sakura was at. Sasuke reached for her wrist and pulled Sakura toward him.

Sasuke having Sakura in his arms- you don't say goodnight like that

Sakura look at Sasuke confused – huh

Sasuke lift her chin up so Sakura could look at him- well like this

Sakura look him confused while Sasuke and kiss her lips and steps back

Sasuke smirking leans over to Sakura ears- goodnight Cherry

Sasuke walks off leaving a stunned Sakura there. Sasuke open's his room and before walked in he turns to sakura.

Sasuke smirking – ohh, cherry if you ever need any company, my room is always open for you.

As Sasuke walks in to his room.

_**Sakura- did Sasuke just call me cherry**_

_**Inner Sakura – off course you idiot he even offered his company and u know what I mean as "Company" wink wink**_

_**Sakura yelled – What the hell are you trying to say**_

_**Inner Sakura – your so dumd**_

Suddenly Sakura heard a door open.

I t was Neji coming out his room.

Sakura quickly open her door and close it.

Neji reached for the door but it was so late.

Sakura leans next to her door and yells- I n your face Neji

Neji pissed – watched Harano I'll get u next time

Neji walks towards his rooms and close it.

Sakura walks over her bed.

She lies down and falls asleep in a sec.

* * *

Sakura have gotten into a big mess. What would happen in a dream she is going to have of who. Well we will see next chapter.

I'll update soon. Thanks for all of you that read my story. Ohh yeah I'm going to add my other story soon thatI'm working on. Hope you guys like it as you like this one.


	13. Dream

UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS

Anime Naruto

DREAM

Sorry you guys it took me a long time to update I had lots of school and exams . I was also working on my other story i told you guys wicth by the way you guys should read its called The women of my Dreams

* * *

Sakura-Mom I'm home

Sakura looking around- where's every one

Sakura walks upstairs to her room.

She opens the door, as she puts her bag down.

Sakura notice someone's presence

Sakura yelled- ok come out

As someone come out of the shadow

A Mysterious person comes out of the shadow, but it wasn't just one. Two more come out from the other shadow.

Sakura was more surprise when she saw who it was Gaara, Neji and Sasuke- what are you guys doing here.

All three of them smirked and said- were here for you

As they all started to approach her, she turn around and started to run towards the door, but she saw Sasuke blocking the way out.

Then Sakura tried to run towards the window but Gaara was already standing there.

Sakura tried to run towards the bed but Neji got their before her.

Sakura sitting on the edge of her bed that was when she saw all three of them crawling to get her.

All three had her pinned down in her bed.

All three said- Sakura we want you

Sakura screaming – NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gaara, Neji, Sasuke heard these screams coming from her room.

They all ran out their rooms in boxers and shirt less.

They all kicked open Sakura's room

They all ran by her bed side

Gaara shocked her – wake up Harano

Neji pushed him – you're not pushing her hard enough

Neji looked at Gaara – Let me do it

Sasuke was looking at those both idiots trying to wake her up- that's not the right way to wake her up

Sasuke goes and grads a cup of cold water.

Neji and Gaara look at Sasuke with a cup of water.

Sasuke smirking at them- this is the way

As Sasuke pours the whole cup of water on Sakura.

Slash

Sakura woke up and yelled – what the hell you guys

Neji smirking – well Harano did you have a nice shower

Sakura scream – shut up Neji

Gaara looked at Sakura- u know if you need it help u could have told us

Sakura smiled –Well thank you Gaara

Suddenly she realize what he meant by his comment

Sakura looked back at Gaara – did you just call me mentally retarded

Gaara smirking- no that's Lee, you're mentally ill

Sasuke smirking- Sakura you look so wet

Sakura looked at him confused- what are you talking about.

Sakura saw Neji and Gaara smirking more

Sasuke – look down

As Sakura realize that her shirt has fallen off.

Sakura quickly cover herself up with her blanket.

Sakura yelled- U PERVERTS GET OUT

* * *

What would Sakura do to then now. Would she kick their ass or give in to one of them

yeah make sure to read my other story that i think you guys would like its drama and romance and its even funny. Hope you guys like it .


End file.
